


Home is Where the Heart Is

by Forever_in_Your_Heart



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_in_Your_Heart/pseuds/Forever_in_Your_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's always had his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart Is

The sky is a blanket of darkness, white stars like flecks of snow shimmering against the endless black canvas and the magnolia curve of the moon, like white smoke in the sky, bathes the world below in vanilla light. The air is still and quiet, no sound or breeze whispers in the grass and the wild flowers so used to dancing in the summer wind are finally still. Moonlight glances off every surface and Naruto can see the stars reflected in Hinata’s eyes. 

It’s late. Very, very late and the entire village is safe and warm, snug in their beds. But Naruto is awake and tired and hurt and breathing heavily, each breath hanging in the still night. He is dirty and bloody, aching and miserable. And she is standing before him, alabaster skin shining in the starlight, eyes pulling him in deeper. A thousand terrible memories fade away, a million aching pains melt into non-existence and all he is, is her. Her fingers are warm and soft on his face, her lips like rose petals as they kiss away the nightmares. He falls into her embrace, focuses on the soothing tone of her voice and he is happy. 

He’d dragged himself back for miles and miles, stained in so many different peoples’ blood, horror playing beneath his eyelids. But she is like a balm that heals his tortured mind. Her very presence is enough to pull him up from the dark place it had begun to settle into. He’s smiling as he pulls her close, her body folding perfectly into his. She doesn’t complain about the grime coating his chest as she nestles against it and he finally feels like he can breathe again. 

However long later, she pulls at his hand and gently leads him into their home, the scent of freshly baked ramen making his mouth water. When he sits at the kitchen table, warm, delicious noodles sliding down his throat and Hinata’s warm, delicate fingers massaging sore, tense muscles, he feels home again. He feels safe and loved and hopes that moments like these never end. 

But in the morning he’ll wake up and realise this is all a dream because Hinata’s gone. He’ll go about his day and live because she would have wanted him too, because even though Hinata’s gone, his life isn’t over. He lives for her, misses her and knows he’ll never stop, knows he’ll never love someone like he loves her. But he still has friends, family, and he’s still Hokage and there’s still so much to do. The days belong to him and the life he’s still living without her and the empty house he can’t call home. 

But nights belong to Hinata, because home is where the heart is and his heart’s always been with her.


End file.
